


Tokimeki Reborn! Memorial

by BlinkingBlackBack



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side
Genre: Clothes, Crack, Crossover, F/M, Mafia-ish elements, Multi, Other, Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side 2nd Kiss, florist, vague Yakuza elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlinkingBlackBack/pseuds/BlinkingBlackBack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, you're a girl who just moved to a new city and enrolled into a new school, Hanegasaki High. Your mission is to live out your three years of high school independently with only a single contact who has their own mission to complete. During this time, your are to live out as a normal high school girl, and take on requests from the family should it be needed. At the end of these three years, you are to outline and carry out your own plans for the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Day at Work

**Author's Note:**

> Due to certain faults, this work will not be posted on fanfiction.net at the moment. At this point of time, there should be nothing apart from romance of the TMGS variety and violence of the KHR variety. Crack may be present in this work. The chapters are also posted in non-linear chronological drabble format.

It was just another day working at Anneri Flower Shop. Granted, she'd been having a horrible week so far. "I should have followed the horoscope." she muttered to herself as she wrangled the mutated man-eating flower. Again. Her plants had grown into this, twice. This week. In all honesty, did someone up there hate her? She was sure that she used the seeds labelled 'sleep spore flowers' instead of 'rabid carnivore blossoms'... She was musing this as she tried to tame the flora, dodging its second head.

 

Well, at least it was more interesting than working in a cafe, and who knew that tending to plant life could be so invigorating? She was sure the workout from always wrangling the proactive meat-eating plants was doing wonders for her health. Not to mention how dealing with the posion-laced roses helped build an immunity to toxins.

 

Ducking behind the counter top, she looked around for the extra rope they kept in the shop. At least it was interesting, working at a mafia-associated flower shop. She was musing this as she tried to tame the flora when she heard a loud scream from the entrance. She quickly bound the mouth of the plant before turning to greet the customer. She was expecting to see a female customer based on the high-pitched screams; only to see Saeki-kun instead.

 

"W-w-what was THAT?!" He cried out, pointing at her failed flora-attending attempt.

 

Sighing to herself, she replied "Just another day at work. So, how may I help you, dear customer?" she greeted, taking care to direct him to the safe, civilian side of the shop. Leaving Masaki-sempai to deal with Bianchi-san who just stepped in. Oh well, he was better at dealing with the toxic plants


	2. Valentine's Day's Teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, all! Today, our cameo from the last chapter has a large role to play in this! Hope you enjoy it.

The soft humming that seemed to fill the air was at odds with the purple fumes that poured and streamed from the bowl in front of the pink-haired woman. The way the fumes seemed non-existent to her,  _despite the cloying smell and did she mention the THICK FUMES THAT EVEN HER BEST SCISSORS WOULD HAVE DIFFICULTY CUTTING THROUGH_ , was even more off-setting. Eyes darting around the small kitchen, there was no viable escape from the kitchen and stupid Yuu-kun had run away the moment he found out she was coming and it was so unfair that she couldn't and - Her inner monologue was cut short when Bianchi-san turned back to her, peering into the small bowl of melting chocolate.

"Yes, you seem to be getting the hang of it. Though melt that a bit more, before we add the vanilla extract. Are you sure you don't want some of my other spices?", Bianchi asked, as she sprinkled some powder from a purple bottle into the fuming bowl,  _AND OH MY GOD DID THAT FUME LOOK LIKE A MUSHROOM CLOUD FROM A NUCLEAR EXPLOSION AND THE SPICE BOTTLE WAS FUMING AS WELL AND GOOD HEAVENS ABOVE - THE FUMES FROM THE SPICE POWDER SEEMED TO BE SPARKING LIKE A STORM CLOUD_.

Green eyes bored into her own brown ones as she fumbled a response to the assassin. "I... couldn't possibly use your spices... especially after your teaching me... Besides... umm... this is  _honmei_  chocolate... and I shouldn't use your.. spices... for it?", she replied, hoping to the heavens above that Bianchi-san really didn't insist, she really didn't want to poison him. It seemed to have appeased the woman, who upon hearing her discussing her plans for Valentine's with Arisawa-san, promptly offered her services to tutor her in the finer art of chocolate making. And she couldn't seem to get a word in edge-wise and she was stuck making foodstuff for her crush with an assassin specializing in poison,  _AND SEEMED TO MAKE ALL THE FOOD SHE TOUCHED INTO POISON COOKING._

Despite that, it was somehow quite relaxing to have someone to chat to as she worked. Perhaps she could rope Yuu-kun into helping her next year, and remember to NEVER talk about anything cooking-related in Bianchi's presence ever again.


	3. Pondering

It was frustrating, she fumed, staring at the open workbook before her. She was trying to envision a casual outfit suitable for the upcoming cultural festival, but no ideas seemed to be coming forth. Also, on the small dressmaker's doll was the design and fabrics for a small suit. The urge to complete the task sent by her family was compelling but the cultural festival was of a greater priority for now. After all, she was in the midst of her three years, along with Yuu-kun.

Her family's tradition had allowed her the freedom of independent living and that of choosing her future path. But, she had to accept Yuu-kun as her mission partner for these three years, letting him hone his skills as an informant. At least he wasn't as big a matchmaker as her cousin Tsukushi, who spent most of his three years finding a match for his sister Tsubaki.

Staring blankly at the dressmaker's doll, she gave up, and began to make their family's benefactor's suit instead. Measuring the fabric for the orange dress shirt, she wondered how others would react when she revealed that her family was a Family.

Or, she giggled, when she brought him to her hometown and introduced him to her family. That would be interesting. After all, she saw what happened when Cousin Tsubaki brought home her beau. And when she heard that he still asked for her hand in marriage despite that, well, that was impressive. It wasn't often that their family married civilians, despite the three years of independence. Rarer was the fact that they could find someone who could withstand all the hectic nonsense of the Underworld. Pondering about it, she hoped that the guy she had set her heart on would do the same as her cousin-in-law. But still, what will be will be, the future had yet to come. And she had just started the assignment her family had sent her but still had no idea what to do for the cultural festival. Or she mused, looking at the suit coming into shape under her hands, perhaps she did.

**Author's Note:**

> As seen, this work is mainly focused on the TMGS view of things with vague peppering of KHR. If there are any triggers that I have missed out, please inform me. Prompts and feedback are welcome. Follow blinkingblackbackinkworks.tumblr.com for more drabbles.


End file.
